Prove It To Be Wrong
by Uncertain Anonymous
Summary: Kid Flash loves proving people wrong. So, naturally, when he overhears his uncle say that the men in the family have a tendency to fall in love at first sight, he just has to prove him wrong!


Disclaimers: If I owned Teen Titans, I'd be blabbing it off to the world right about… now. And now. And now. Heck, I'd be blabbing it off for the rest of my life!

A/N: Sorry if I got any of the facts wrong, I haven't seen Lightspeed in a year or so… I'm planning on buying the whole series soon, though, so no worries! Enjoy!

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Kid flash absolutely _loved_proving people wrong.

He had loved it even before he had became Kid Flash; back when he was Wally West (_just_Wally West). He loved to show that his classmates did their work wrong (because he had the _best_grades), that the teacher had spelled a word wrong (because definitely and defiantly were _not_ the same word), and some girls that their friends weren't all that great (because they spread _rumors_behind their backs, for goodness' sake!).

(One might argue that even as annoying as he had been, he had made the world around him even the _slightest_bit better.)

And then he became Kid Flash.

This was the ultimate proof that he was not the "average annoying, but proficient student in desperate need of a mute button" as one of his teachers once called him. Too bad he wasn't allowed to tell anybody he was Kid Flash…

(At the very least, he had proven it to himself, he tried to convince himself, but he knew it would've been a thousand times more fun if he could prove them wrong to their faces…)

Every day, Kid Flash _and_Wally West proved people wrong, whether it was showing Robin that the grass wasn't greener on the other side of the world or how he would join a race and win second place just to prove to Uncle Barry that he could hold down his desire to use his powers so strongly.

One day, at a party his Uncle Barry had made him come to-and told him to stay in-and he was standing a few yards away from said uncle who was surrounded by people, one of the women asked a question.

"How did you and Iris fall in love?"

Wally raised an eyebrow.

His uncle and aunt seemed so perfect for each other at some times and at other times they looked as if they were about to cut off each others necks. When Wally had asked Uncle Barry about this, his uncle had simply said that this was love as he shrunk into mush and blubber and proceeded to forget that anyone other than Iris and himself even existed… So much for Mr. Tough Guy.

(Wally couldn't find the courage to face that side of Uncle Barry after that incident. It was… scarring, to say the least.)

In response to the question, Uncle Barry simply sighed dreamily. He was very quiet for a long moment before he snapped out of his trance and replied, "I can't answer for Iris herself, as she would be the only one who could, but I can tell you about my own feelings."

He laughed slightly and smiled widely. "My family has a history of love at first sight, especially for the men. I just saw her yelling at some coworker of hers because he had done something wrong. I don't remember who he was or what it was he'd done wrong, but I remember her face back then as clearly as I know it is now. And at that instant I loved her."

There was a collective sigh from the women that had by then gathered around him.

Wally rolled his eyes. Love at first sight, eh? That was impossible. But his uncle believed in it, did he? He smirked. He was just going to have to prove the man wrong—the men of the family did _not _fall in love at first sight.

(And while he was proving that wrong, he would also prove that he was nowhere near the sap his uncle was because that was just plain creepy.)

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

"Hello?"

"_Hey._"

"Robin? What's wrong?"

"_Why do you think something's wrong?_"

"You never call unless something is."

"_True._"

"So what is it?"

"_You owe me._"

"For what?"

"_Do I even have to say?_"

"… No… So what is it?"

"_We have to leave the city._"

"We as in…?"

"_The Titans._"

"What for?"

"_We're recruiting._"

"I see. And since you're leaving, you need someone to watch the city?"

"_You've always been one to catch on quickly._"

"Har, har. So, I'll be saving two cities solo? Great to put on my resume, you know."

"_What makes you so sure you'll be there solo?_"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"_There's many reasons for the 'Kid' in 'Kid Flash' other than that you're the younger version._"

"You're hilarious…"

"_Sigh. Yes, you will be by yourself. And I don't know how long._"

"Okay. I'll pack and be there in a bit."

"_You can wait a few days, actually._"

"Fine."

"_Thank you._"

"No problem. I owe you, remember?"

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

The alarm built into his communicator went off suddenly and Wally stopped with a wide-open mouth and a huge sandwich held inches from it.

He sighed. Damn. This city was worse than his (although, to be fair, Star City was very quiet since he had shown up, but it was really bad before). His lips stretched into a big, my-ego-just-inflated-a-tad-too-much smile. Maybe he should show this city just what he was made of. That would make Robin owe _him_for once.

Remembering the alarm (he would be a lousy hero if he'd forgotten), he looked around the room. Nobody seemed to suspect anything other than a cell phone receiving a text, so there was neither a head nor an eye turned in his direction. He pulled out the communicator and hid it slightly under the table so that the people around him wouldn't see it's odd shape (why did they have to make it so obvious that this was a Titan's communicator, anyway? That was bound to make people suspicious of any "honorary Titan" they recruited that wanted to stay _incognito_).

'Jump City Historical Museum Alarm 39' it read.

Wally sighed. That was another thing that was so annoying about this communicator. Robin _could_ have made it more mistakable for an actual cell phone, but he _should_ have made it known which alarms are where in the museum (the real Teen Titans probably knew them all by heart, but that wasn't important, in his opinion). Oh, well. He'd just have to look around once he got there.

And so he ran out of the place (at a more human pace, so as not to draw out _too_ much attention) while shoving the sandwich down his throat. That was one of the advantages of this sandwich shop he had found: he paid for the sandwich the moment he got it, so he didn't have to wait around after he had eaten it.

(He hated waiting more than he hated being unable to prove someone wrong.)

He made it to the apartment that Robin had agreed to pay for while he was here simply because it would be extremely hard to rush over to the Tower as a civilian, as he often wanted to eat and not get fawned over by news reporters and civilians. Every one of the Titans seemed to accept it, whether they understood it (Beast Boy, among others) or not (Starfire included).

The moment he closed the door to his apartment, his movements were blurred. In less than a split second, he was in his uniform, vibrating through one of the walls of the apartment and over to the stairway strategically placed right next to the apartment he chose. Then he rushed on over to the museum and began to search all over to figure out which part of the museum the robbery was in.

And then he saw pink.

(A very stunning, vibrant, look-at-me, neon pink. Sort of like cotton candy or bubblegum, but at the same time not at all like it…)

And you'd think that something like that would seem obnoxious, right? Wrong.

(It was actually eye pleasing.)

So he skidded to a silent stop a bit across the huge room and hid behind one of the pillars to see what it was that was such a unique color.

It turns out that it was hair.

Hair.

(Very stunning, vibrant, look-at-me, neon pink _hair_.)

Who would color their hair that way? This person must be as unique as that color to do something like that! But wait… that was not just a _person,_ it was a _girl_, and that _girl_ was the one robbing this place… a villainess… Shame about that, she'd probably be very interesting… and pretty…

(But villainesses could change, right? So, then it wouldn't be a shame, and he could spend time with her and get to know her and find out why her hair was so _pink _and…)

And all of those thoughts took place within point-zero-zero-seven seconds.

So he watched, but only for a few (long, entertaining) seconds more, as she yelled at the others (who were probably accomplices, but were rather stereotypical and thus didn't really catch his attention other than for the fact that they had _her _attention). And then he rushed over to a flower shop to get a rose before he went straight back and stopped the robbery from taking place.

He left the rose in her hand before he left, but he wished to see what sort of (interesting, beautiful) reaction she had when she saw it.

Out of those few seconds came two new happy revelations:

One, he now could prove to Robin that he really could take care of two cities solo, and that he was _not_a kid!

Two, he now could prove that the men in his family didn't _all_ fall in love at _fist sight._ _He_didn't fall in love at first sight, after all. No, he fell in love point-zero-zero-seven seconds _after_ first sight. So, ha!

(Now, all he had to prove was that he wasn't going to fall into a pile of mush whenever he talked about her… Whatever her name was.)

**XXxXxXxXxXx**

A/N: Wow, I used 5 pages… Huh. So, anyway, if you happen to want a sequel or anything, please let me know—I'll try my best! Reviews would be love! Lots of love! And I _love_love, so please, please, please review.

There's a link down there...

And its really lonely down there ...

And if you click it down there ...

You'll make one certain EllaLewis person very happy in here 3

So, please, click on the link down there…

And review the story up there.


End file.
